


Saw you first

by ineloquentcretin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: “That’s right,” he mutters. “I saw you first.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 343
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Saw you first

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to HP Kinkuary 2021.
> 
> Prompt 05: Possessiveness/Jealousy

“What do you think she would say if she saw you like this?”

Draco whispers as he watches their reflection in utter fascination. Potter is on his hands and knees; naked, head bowed, hands scrambling for purchase against the stone floor beneath him; his body surging forward with every violent thrust of Draco’s hips. Draco strokes his back before he pushes his fingers into the silky dark locks, forcing Potter to look up; to watch, to see. He meets Potter’s blazing green eyes in the large mirror in front of them. Potter glares at him fiercely; his cheeks and neck flush and his nose flaring as he pants for breath. Draco grips Potter’s waist tightly with his other hand, and he wipes the glare off Potter’s face by snapping his hips back and slamming back in mercilessly.

Draco’s heart jumps and his cock twitch inside of the tight, little hole as he watches Potter’s eyes fall shut whilst his mouth falls open; pleasure is written all over his face. A flare of something sparks in his chest, and it always has been a little too strong to ignore.

“Tell me, Potter, have you fucked the bint already?” Draco pants, his hips never stopping its brutal pace and his eyes never leaving Potter’s reflection. “Have she seen you like this?”

Potter’s eyelids flutter open. He stares at him through half-lidded eyes and lets out a strangled moan as Draco hits his prostate for the second time since he dragged him into this room. Draco knows this is a bad idea. Potter is already suspecting something. No, he knows something. He knows it was Draco who cursed Katie Bell. He’s going to find out soon and he’ll be damned then.

But Draco just couldn’t ignore it. It’s too strong, so hard to repress. Or maybe he repressed it so hard, now he lost all control, and it’s now making itself known.

Draco thought it was unfair as he watched the girl-Weasley and Potter entered the Hall. The always grumpy and sullen-looking Potter was holding hands with the ginger bint with bright eyes and a huge smile on his stupid face. He thought it was unfair as the bitterness flowed through him; eating him up and forming a big lump in his throat.

After all, he saw him first.

Draco stops moving and leans over him, pressing himself down flat along Potter’s sweaty back. He settles his arms on either side of his body. Potter is breathing heavily as he trails hot, open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder up to his neck. He licks and nibbles the sweaty skin on his neck; the sensitive skin behind his ears, and hears Potter’s breath hitch in the back of his throat. Draco catches the flexing of Potter’s fingers against the floor. His hand edges closer to Potter's and tentatively slides his hand over his. Potter’s hand twitches and interlaces their hands together.

With his other hand, Draco reaches for Potter’s hip and grips it tightly as he starts moving again, reaffirming his brutal pace. Potter cries out, his eyes rolling back as he throws his head back on Draco’s shoulder. Draco attacks the skin on his throat; biting and sucking on it, leaving a large bruise for everyone to see. His hips snapping back and forth as Potter moans loudly beneath him.

Draco looks up again and watches in the mirror. He watches as Potter slowly comes undone, his head swaying, eyes shut, and swollen mouth open. Draco presses his lips on Potter's jaw and whispers, “Has anyone seen you like this, hmm, Potter?” His lips moving against his salty skin. “Has anyone seen you come undone so beautifully while a cock is fucking you from behind?” Draco murmurs, flicking out his tongue to trace the shell of Potter’s ears. Potter shivered. “Has anyone heard the sounds coming out of your mouth while someone sucks you off?” Potter whines and the sound goes straight to Draco’s cock. “Hmm, Potter? Answer me.”

Potter shakes his head.

“That’s right,” he mutters. “I saw you first.”

He saw him first before anyone had seen him.

He saw Potter trying out his first robe. He saw him looked disgusted in the train. He saw him sneaking out of the tower. He saw the joy in his face as he first mounted on a broom. He saw him smile. He saw him fake a laugh. He saw the innocence; the arrogance; the insecurity; the fear; the disbelief in his eyes. He saw the stubborn set of his jaw; the impulsive look in his eyes; the braveness as he hit him with a stag. He saw the guilt; the fear; the regret as he lay on the floor. He saw the watchful eyes; the worn off shoes under the cloak, unable to move as he watched him stepping out of his clothes. He saw him come undone; his hips bucking uncontrollably, fucking into his mouth.

He saw him first before anyone had seen him.

Draco stops moving for a bit and wraps his arms around Potter’s torso, pulling him back up flush against his chest, stirring a gasp from Potter’s lips. Draco grips his hips and urges him to move, guiding his hips as he bounces up and down on his lap. Draco shifts and angles his hips, and he knows he found the spot when Potter gasps and moans wantonly.

Soon, Draco is thrusting up, meeting Potter with every thrust, hitting his prostate with every frantic snap of his hips. Potter reaches behind him, hands pushing into soft blond strands. He turns his head a bit, his lips hovering dangerously near Draco’s lips. Draco notices Potter stroking his leaking cock and he knows he’s close. Draco closes his hand around Potter’s hand as they wank him hard and fast. Potter lets out a strangled whine, his lips touching Draco’s lips for a second.

Draco watches them in the mirror he conjured earlier, and he couldn’t look away even if he wants to. Potter looks beautiful; body flush pressed against his, his head on Draco’s shoulder, eyes pressed shut, mouth open as he stumbles towards his release.

“Mine,” he whispers involuntarily as he swipes his thumb over the tip of Potter’s prick and watches as Potter throws his head back, spilling warm cum all over their hands and the floor.

That’s all it takes for Draco to come, groaning loudly as the sensation takes hold of him, spilling his release inside Potter’s arse, filling him with his cum.

They freeze panting and gasping before falling limp on the floor. Draco feels the fingers stroking his left arm and freezes on the spot. He had forgotten the mark. His heart skips a beat when he feels soft lips brush against his inner left forearm.

“Yours.”


End file.
